I'll Miss You
by Steampunk Kimono
Summary: Light and L know they are rivals, but they love each other. L is the center of Light's world, so when he dies, Light regrets ever becoming Kira. However, Light is reunited with his love after dying himself. Pure fluff. Rated T to be safe. Contains character deaths...sorta? One-shot. Please read!


_I saw the most touching LxLight tribte on YouTube made by JeevasKeehl. It was the inspiration for this fanfic. Link: /watch?v=3sqDMbX8ibo Please watch it. It's truly beautiful. Writing this, I cried so much. This is my first Death Note fanfiction, and is definitely my favorite out of what I have written. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._

**.:| I'll Miss You |:.**

Ever since L had locked that handcuff around Light's wrist, neither of the boy's lives would ever be the same.

Light had begun to recognize everything about his unspoken rival. His fragile frame, His spider-like thumb that stroked his pale, thin lips, his pitch-black eyes that made you want to get lost in them, his delicate spine that curved awkwardly down his back, the way his toes curled around the edge of the cushion on which he sat. Light could never tear his gaze from the other. Soon, even the thought of L caused a smile to tug at his lips. He would often find himself staring at the detective, wanting only to wrap his arms around his thin frame and kiss his forehead, all the while whispering words of love and comfort to the other. Being around L 24/7 had made Light realize what the older man was to him: precious.

One night, Light allowed his walls to go down. Light's bed, a mere five feet from L's, was freezing. He looked across the room to L's bed and took in soft, feathery black hair, his porcelain skin, the cute way his hands clenched and unclenched in his sleep. Light let out a sigh and smiled, before sliding out of his bed and crouching next to L's sleeping form, reaching a hand up to stroke his rival's cheek. Suddenly, the other man's eyes fluttered open, and locked with Light's. Knowing that he could never make up an excuse for his previous action, Light cupped the detective's chin and pressed their lips together, still looking deep into the other's eyes. Embarrassed, Light broke the kiss and began to return to his own cold bed. A bony hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him. Heart beating rapidly, Light returned to his previous position and met the other man's gaze. "Ryuzaki, please forgive-", Light was silenced as L pulled him into another kiss.

That night, they had confessed their love for each other. They had kissed and kissed. Eventually, they fell asleep, Light's arms wrapped protectively around his beloved's. After that night, Light never slept in his own bed again.

**.:| I'll Miss You |:.**

Even after the handcuffs were removed, and Light had regained his memory, nothing had changed between him and his precious L. He could never have guessed that the one person he loved would be his rival. He didn't care though. L was his. Light was grateful for every hug, every kiss, every "I love you". Nothing could compare to the feeling of holding his beloved in his arms and listening to his soft breathing as he fell asleep. He would do anything for L.

**.:| I'll Miss You |:.**

Light wasn't surprised when Watari died. He knew it had to happen. It was a good thing, really. All of the data was deleted. There was absolutely no way for his love to connect him to Kira now. L would never have to bear the burden of knowing he was in love with a murderer, and Light would never have to admit to anything. He could easily persuade Misa to relinquish ownership of the Death Note, then he could do the same and begin his new life with his precious detective. His peaceful train of thought was interrupted by a soft noise.

The clink of a spoon landing on the floor.

His love falling off of the chair.

**No.**

Light ran to L and knelt down, cradling him in his arms. This couldn't be happening. Rem had written L's name in the Death Note. Rem had taken the one thing he loved away from him. The task force had fled the room, shouting to each other, running to the nearest phone. L looked up at his lover with half- lidded eyes. "Light..." L forced out. "You did this, didn't you?"

Light couldn't lie to him. Not when his sweetheart was on his welled in his eyes and poured down his cheeks, the cheeks that his love had kissed so many times. "Sort of...I didn't mean to...I don't want you to die.." he said between sobs.

L looked up at him. "It's okay. I forgive you." he said weakly. Light pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

When he broke the kiss, Light toughed the other's cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Light. I'll miss you." With that he stretched a bony hand up to Light's chin and connected their lips in a parting kiss. "I hope I'll see you again." L met Light's gaze and smiled before closing his eyes for the last time.

Light sobbed. He had never sobbed once in his life. Sure, he had cried, but he had never sobbed. Now, holding his beloved's lifeless body in his hands, he wished he had never become Kira.

**.:| I'll Miss You |:.**

His time to die had finally come. That was okay. It's not like there was anything to live for after L's death. Taking his last breath, he pictured his precious detective's face in his mind before closing his eyes. Finally. No more Kira.

Light's eyes fluttered open. "_I'm dead." _he thought. Light sat up and surveyed his surroundings. The air felt like silk, and smelled of lavender. Rays of light shone down and touched his face. _"I gues that's okay if I can be here."_ Light thought as he marveled at the beauty of it all. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and froze. A moment later, he felt a pair of lips pressed to his cheek. L.

Light wasted no time in turning around and embracing his love. He let a tear roll down his cheek as he cradled L's delicate frame in his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again." He said while stroking L's cheek tenderly with his thumb. "L, I was Kira." he confessed.

"Not a big surprise to me. I always knew." L said before draping his arms around Light's neck and burying his head in the other's chest. "I missed you so much." With that, Light cupped L's face in his hands and pressed their lips together in a long-awaited kiss.

After they broke apart, Light wrapped his arms protectively around his beloved and buried his face in the other's neck. Finally, Light had another chance. "_I can start all over. L and I can spend eternity together in this beautiful place."_ He thought as he ran his fingers through L's soft locks. "I'll love you forever, L." No reply. His love had fallen asleep. Light bent down and kissed L's head before whispering through his hair. "Forever and ever..."

_I hope you liked it. I really love this fanfic, and even though people who use the Death Note can't go to heaven or hell, I think that this is how it ended up. Please tell me what you think. Oh, and you can definitely expect more L x Light in the future._


End file.
